secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Madiera Westerburg
How is this person a historical part of SL? Move to delete this entry from the people page... (Eep Quirk, who forgot to sign this with ~~~~). I'll try to develop this article a little further. We don't have an objective criterion for what kind of people can have an article about themselves here. I don't think it's possible to make one, neither do I think we should try to come up with one. In SL there are no useless people. It is all of us together who make the world what it is. Builders, scripters, socialites, they all play a role. If this person bothered to contribute her little story to our wiki, I'd say the least we can do is let her have her 1500 bytes of fame ;) Eggy 15:05, 11 Apr 2006 (EDT) agree with eggy, and there should be more people not fewer on this list...starting with the two of you! Dani Frua interview i've had this lying around my HD, waiting for me to get around to expanding this article... so i'm putting it here in case anyone feels like it. when i first started i hosted for several months at realm development casino in albion, ending up owning most of that sim, then i sold off and moved to Limantour near misty and ran Sky Lounge II with Kris Langdon...then i moved ...ack wait im confused (14:35:47) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: the sim where Lo's Luxe is is where Sky Lounge II was (14:36:03) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: then in Limantour...or was it Jenner i cant remember....was Coyote Ugly (14:36:11) eggy: yes (14:36:13) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: i think Jenner (14:36:53) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: it was like a cult classic place (14:36:59) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: small regular crowd (14:37:20) eggy: did you use to mentor? (14:37:42) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: no but i was helpful for awhile (14:37:48) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: now i just fuck with noobs (14:37:58) eggy: literally? (14:38:08) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: literally an figuratively >D (14:38:25) eggy: hehehe (14:38:33) eggy: do you sell shit? (14:39:00) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: no i also attempted to do a photo studio for people but that failed miserably (14:39:22) eggy: the thing about you is that you're social (14:39:37) eggy: you know lots of people who went on to become famous (14:39:39) eggy: like torley (14:39:47) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: im still torleys mummy (14:40:05) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: im mother to the celebs, but not celeb myself (14:40:22) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: as Paolo portocarrero put it, im like the Liza Gibbons of the celebrity world (14:40:29) eggy: yes paolo too (14:40:31) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: i report on celebs, but im not one myself (14:40:42) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: which kinda sucks :( (14:40:45) eggy: naw (14:40:48) eggy: we need people like you (14:41:02) eggy: have you considered that these people might not have become celebrities without their mommy? (14:41:19) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: nah they wouldve without me lol (14:41:29) eggy: you welcomed them to SL and showed them around, and created a friendly environment. without that they might have gone away (14:42:30) lpdmatron@hotmail.com has closed the conversation window. (14:42:47) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: who put up quin marlin? (14:42:50) eggy: i'm going to put up a pic of madi, if you have any favorites LMK (14:42:55) eggy: quin himself (14:43:03) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: btw i was also ...oh lol he put himself up? (14:43:04) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: lol (14:43:15) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: i have a bunch of good pics (14:43:27) eggy: send them in :) (14:43:38) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: i was also his mummy as well back when he was ontay (14:44:15) lpdmatron@hotmail.com: ok this is the history wiki why is there a request for money on his page? there is Aurora Maracas, my new main, Meltemi Case the kitty, and Camp Koala the tank girl alt :Might want to remove her email Eggy :P Oz Spade 20:08, 14 Aug 2006 (EDT)